If Jack Survived Titanic
by computergeeks58
Summary: This is my version of the Titanic. What would happen if Jack survived the sinking of the Titanic? What could possibly happen? This will truly be a night to remember!
1. Nobody Cares

**Ch. 1 Nobody Cares**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Titanic characters._

A 17-year old first-class passenger named Rose Bukater was engaged to a rich man named Cal Hockley. She was to marry him in order to resolve her family's financial problems.

Ruth, Rose's mother, knew that Cal was the perfect husband for her precious daughter.

He was rich, handsome and would definitely solve their family's financial problem.

But Rose didn't have her heart set on Cal. She was depressed. She felt like nobody cared. She felt like nobody understood her. By being part of high society, Rose believed that she couldn't really speak her mind. Instead, Rose had to suppress her feelings and emotions which led to sadness, which led to depression which eventually led to the desire to commit suicide. Later on that night, Rose left her cabin and ran towards the stern of the ship. As Rose ran she thought about her situation. She thought about what would happen if she married Cal and all the hell she would have to endure. Rose decided she wasn't going to take this madness any longer. 'Maybe if I kill myself people will realize how miserable I really am.' she thought to herself. Rose ran into people along the way but didn't care. She was on a mission…a suicide mission.

Towards the back of the ship a penniless, young man named Jack Dawson was laying on one of the benches and looked at the sky. He was just stargazing until he heard someone running. It seemed serious. Once Jack heard the footsteps pass him, he sat up to see who it was. "I wonder what's wrong with her?" Jack got off the bench and quietly but quickly followed the strange woman.

When Rose finally made it to the end of the stern, she looked down at the ocean. It was a cold and windy night and the water was freezing. As Rose stared at the water, she had a quick flashback of her life and how miserable she was and compared it to now. Would this be the end of her misery or would things only get worse from there? If she died that night, what would happen to her family? Would they care? Would they still be in their financial bind? Should Rose really be doing this? Of course! They didn't understand the pain she felt within. Not even her own family. She felt betrayed. How could they not understand? By Rose killing herself that night she would show them who cared. Rose then climbed onto the rails and crossed over facing the ocean. As she looked down once again, she realized how scary the scene looked and it sort of brought her back to her senses. That made Rose ask herself, "Do I really wanna do this?"

"No!...you don't!" yelled Jack from behind. He was standing about 20 feet away.

Rose gasped in shock because she didn't expect anybody to be watching her…better yet, listening to her. She turned her head and said, "who are you?"

"It doesn't matter. Don't do it!" he warned and then took a step closer towards her.

"No! Don't come any closer! I'll jump!...I mean it!" Rose warned him.

"Here! Give me your hand and I'll pull you up." said Jack offering out his hand.

"No! Stay back! Stay away from me or I'll let go!" Rose yelled.

Jack paused and studied her for a minute and stepped two steps closer and said, "No you won't."

"What do you mean I won't? Who are you to tell me what I won't do? You don't know me!" she said with a frown.

"Well….you would have jumped already…so…..you won't." he replied humbly looking her in the eye.

Rose sighed with frustration and said, "You're distracting me! Leave me alone!" She turned back around towards the ocean.

"I can't! You've got me worried! Think about what would happen to you!" he said with concern.

"I've already did!" she sassed him as if she's been there, done that.

"Really? You better think again! If you jump…... I'll jump!" said Jack taking off his jacket.

"Don't be ridiculous! You'll die! The water's cold and you'll drown!" she warned sounding concern herself.

"Speaking of cold, do you know how cold that water is?" he asked her looking down at the ocean.

Rose looked at him with curiosity and asked, "How?"

"Freezing. Probably below 0. Which is why I'm not looking forward to rescuing you. But…..I'm not afraid to die." Jack looked Rose right in the eye with a sincere voice.

Rose saw his sincerity.

"Come on! Just give me your hand!" Jack offered his hand once again.

Rose took a deep breath and slowly reached back for his hand and grabbed hold. She turned around and saw him face to face. Rose saw Jack's handsome face and he saw hers.

"I'm Jack Dawson by the way." he said with a smile.

"Rose Bukater." she introduced herself.

"Come! I got you!" Jack grabbed Rose by the waist and pulled her over. They fell onto the floor.

Meanwhile, a group of sailors saw this strange man with this woman. A familiar woman. Cal's woman. "Hey! Isn't that Cal's fiancée?" said one of the sailors pointing at them.

Another one looked and saw. "It is!" said the second sailor.

"Oh! New comer's getting all dirty with the man's fiancée, yeah? Let's get him!" yelled the third.

The sailors ran towards Jack and Rose and arrived there in no time. "What is this? Getting all dirty with rich girl, eh? You're under arrest!" said the first sailor.

After being arrested and Rose is wrapped in a blanket, Jack actually meets Rose's fiancée.

Her fiancée wondered what happened and Rose explained.

To Rose' surprise, her fiancée invited poor Jack to dinner when he hardly knew him.


	2. Open Your Heart to Me

**Ch. 2 Open Your Heart to Me**

That same night, Rose was in her room in her cabin brushing her hair and looked herself through the mirror. While Rose did this, she thought about what just happened. Some strange guy she barely knew came to her rescue. Who would have done such a thing? Did this mean that somebody cared? Did this mean that her life wasn't over after all? Did this mean that no matter how bad things seemed, there was always a light at the end of the tunnel? Rose pondered on these questions. Rose almost went into meditation until she was interrupted.

Cal opened the door and came inside. Cal was rich and wanted to show his fiancée how much he loved her. When he came in, he saw the poor look on Rose's face. "Don't look so sad Rose. I know you've been feeling down and I don't wanna pretend that I know why. But I wanna to give you a gift to show my feelings for you." Cal closed the door behind him and went to sit on the bed next to her. He had a black box in his lap and opened it, showing off the necklace.

When Rose saw it, she was stunned by its beauty. "Wow!...it's …..gorgeous!"

"It is indeed very gorgeous! It's as gorgeous as you my dear!" he said with sparkling smile.

She looked up at Cal to ask, "Is it a…."

"Yes! It's a diamond! Here!" Cal got up and put the necklace on his fiancée. "It's 56 carats to be exact. It's beautiful on you. They call it the heart of the ocean!" he had a big smile on his face. He was so happy to have Rose as his soon-to-be lawfully wedded wife.

As Rose looked at herself with the diamond she expressed how she felt about it. "It's stunning!"

"Yes! It's royalty! We are royalty Rose." He then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. "You know Rose, I can give you anything you want. Anything your heart desires. I'm your man and you're my woman. You belong to me Rose. But I want you to open your heart to me and feel me." Cal then stood up straight, grabbed Rose's hand with both hands and placed it on his chest.

Rose's heart raced feeling the warmth of his chest. It was like she could feel his heart opening up. 'You want me to feel you? You need to feel me. I want you to understand me. I want you to feel me and my misery so that you can see how miserable I really am inside.' Rose thought to herself.


	3. You Have Talent

**Ch. 3 You Have Talent**

The next day everyone seemed to be outside on deck. People relaxed, watched the seas, kids ran around playing and there were even couples outside that made out.

Jack and Rose walked around on deck and talked about random things.

As they walked, Rose thanked Jack for saving her life and his discretion. She even had the guts to express a little bit about her miserable life without giving too much detail.

With that being said, Jack had the guts to ask a personal question. "Do you love him?"

"Excuse me?" she said sensing Jack was being a little nosy.

"Do you love the man?" he asked again looking her in the eye.

"Well you're being very rude. That's none of your concern." Rose replied with a serious look.

"Well it's a simple question. Do you really love this man?" said Jack with a straight face.

"This is not a suitable conversation. You shouldn't be asking me this. That question is too personal." said Rose frowning at him.

"Can't you just answer a simple question?" asked Jack with sort of a smile.

Rose laughed. "I don't believe this. I can't believe you would ask such a question when you hardly know me and I hardly know me. We're not having this conversation. You are rude and uncouth and very annoying!"

"Oh!...you've insulted me!…I'm so hurt!" said Jack sarcastically with his hands on his chest as if he just got shot.

"Good!...you deserve it!...and you know what, I'm leaving." Rose then turned around to walk away.

"Whoa!...naughty girl!" said Jack with a smile.

Rose then thought about her position as a first-class passenger on ship and turned back around. "You know what! I don't have to leave! You were the one who was rude, so you leave!" she pointed forward.

"Well, well, well! Look who's rude now!" said Jack.

"Yeah! Just like you were rude to me! So I'm being rude to you!" she said with a mean look.

"Hey it was just a simple question." Jack held his hands halfway in surrender.

Rose sighed and just gave up trying to argue with him. "What is that thing anyway?" she pointed at his suitcase.

Jack looked down. "Oh this? Let me show you!" He led her to a chair and sat down together. He opened his suitcase and gave it to her.

Rose looked at him like, 'why are you giving it to me?"

"Take a look!" he encouraged.

As Rose looked through the papers, she saw that they were drawings. "So…..you're an artist!"

Jack nodded without saying anything.

Rose looked through most of them and saw that they were really good. "You're really good!" She even came across some that she liked. She pulled out a certain picture that she felt was the best.

"You like that one?" he asked smiling at her.

"Well…..I think it's the best one." Rose confessed.

"Really? That's a picture of a lady that used to sit at this bar every night and wait for her long, lost, true love." Jack explained.

They looked at the picture for about 5 seconds until Rose said, "Well….you have talent Jack. You really do. I admire your drawings. You have a certain way you see people. You have a heart to draw people and tell stories. And I admire that."

Jack seemed to be impressed by what she said. So he smiled and nodded his head.


	4. Snobby Mommy

**Ch. 4 Snobby Mommy**

Jack and Rose were still on deck talking and hanging out. It was evening time and the sun was setting.

Jack mostly talked about his drawings and what he's done.

As Rose listened to him she imagined him as a great artist. She imagined him being famous for his drawings and going places all over the world. She wondered 'how can I be like him? just go out into the world whenever I feel like it and be free.'

Jack even talked about going to that place and do crazy things. "Come on!...let's do this!"

"What?" Rose was surprised that he would do it for real.

"I'll show you how it's done Rose!" he grabbed her hand.

"Jack what are you doing? No!" she begged pulling back.

"Come on it'll be fun!" he kept pulling.

"No Jack this is absurd!" Rose yelled.

"No it isn't! It'll be fun!" Jack continued to pull her and led her to the side of the ship. "Here watch this." He then snorted as much snot as he possibly could before hacking it up and then spat it out.

"That is so gross!" she said in disgust.

"Alright…..you're next." He turned towards her.

Rose looked at Jack like he was crazy for saying that she was next. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"No I'm not! Go on! Give it a shot!" he encouraged her.

So Rose snorted and hacked before she let out her first spit.

Jack looked disappointed. "What was that? That was pathetic! You really have to hack it back and use some leverage. Lean back and use your arms." He snorted, hacked it up again and spat.

After she saw him do it again, Rose did a few more hacks and performed a little better but still needed practice. Rose had never done anything like this before so what could she expect? But as they kept spitting, Rose saw her family coming. "Oh no."

Just before Jack spat, he heard what she said. "What?" He turned around and saw Rose's family. He became embarrassed because they were all high class women. He had to swallow before finally saying, "Uh…..how do you do?"

"Mother." Rose acknowledged her mother and stepped aside from Jack. "I'd like you to meet…Jack Dawson."

When Ruth first looked at Jack she couldn't believe what she saw. She saw a poor nobody because of what he wore. He had to be poor. Ruth's only question was 'what's my daughter doing with a poor guy like him? even worse…..a nobody? what could she possibly see in him?' "Splendid to meet your acquaintance." Ruth then looked at her daughter like 'what are you doing with him?'

The others weren't so judgmental. Molly seemed the nicest and the most accepting. She smiled and greeted him.

As Rose continued her introduction to Jack, Ruth stared at Jack like he was a foreigner, an alien, like someone that didn't belong on the ship. 'Look at his hair, it's not even combed properly. surely this guy is poor. but what's Rose doing with him? haven't I raised my daughter better than this? Surely she has more taste than this!' Ruth had these thoughts going on in her head.

By Molly being the most friendly and nonjudgmental, she finally said, "Well Jack it seems like you're a good man to have around here."

After that it was time for dinner.

"Time to get dressed mother!" exclaimed Rose leaving with her mother. "See you at diner Jack."


	5. The Irish Jig

**Ch. 5 The Irish Jig**

After dinner, Jack shrewdly invited Rose to a party….a real party.

Upon receiving the note in her hand, Rose saw what it said. Rose then met Jack at the grand staircase where he was standing by the clock.

When Jack felt her presence, he turned around and said, "So…..you wanna go to a real party, huh?" He led her down to third-class where the party was.

The place was loud and lively almost like going to a bar. People played their instruments and danced, some people smoked, drank beer, played cards or arm wrestled.

Rose sat down while Jack danced. Some random guy tried to talk to Rose but she couldn't hear him with all the livelihood. Rose watched Jack dance and have a good time.

It wasn't long before somebody got drunk and passed out. Everybody was so cheerful and jolly until the music quiet down a little.

From there, Jack stopped, looked at Rose and said, "Come on Rose, you're next!"

"Huh?" she looked confused.

"Come on! Come with me!" he took her by the hand and pulled her up.

"But Jack I'm not….I can't do this!" she hesitated.

"Come on!...just relax!" Jack encouraged looking her in the eye. "We're going to have to get a little closer….like this." Jack held her hand in one hand and wrapped the other around her waist.

"I don't know what I'm doing Jack." Rose confessed.

"Neither do I Rose, just go with it." said Jack.

Jack and Rose danced and the music became more upbeat. The more they danced, the more they got into it together. It was really fun. People clapped their hands to the beat and it seemed like everyone danced with them.

When Jack began to go too fast, Rose couldn't quite keep up.

"Whoa!...Jack!...Jack you're going too fast!" she cried.

But Jack wasn't about to let her off the hook so easily. He wanted to get Rose out of her comfort zone. "Keep up Rose!"

Pretty soon more and more couples came and danced with them.

Even though Rose felt overwhelmed, she still had so much fun.

And then to get Rose even more out of her comfort zone, he led her on stage where other couples danced.

"Wait!...Jack no!" she pleaded trying to pull back.

He brought her on stage to dance. While on stage Jack did a little tap dancing.

Rose watched in amazement and was impressed. She got so excited that she decided to show off some of her moves as well. She kicked off her shoes and did the Irish jig.

Jack liked what he saw and was impressed by her as well.

They both then took turns until they went hand in hand and spun around together.

"This is so crazy Jack!" she exclaimed joyously.

"Crazy's fun, right?" he joked smiling.

By a table, two men arm wrestled until one of them lost.

When Jack and Rose broke apart and calmed down a little, Rose saw the men.

She boldly approached them, grabbed a beer, took a sip and said, "So…..you men think you're tough? Let me show you how tough I am." She put the beer down and gave the crowd a grand finale. "Hold this Jack." Rose then performed a ballerina move as she elevated to her toes until it hurt. She screamed in agony and fell but Jack caught her.

"Are you alright?" Jack said as he held her in his arms.

"I haven't done that in years." Rose confessed smiling at him.

Then out of nowhere, Lovejoy came down the stairs to look for Rose. He looked around the massive crowd scanning every woman he could find. He watched for any signs of her and at last he did. "There she is. Cal won't be happy to hear about what his fiancée is doing behind his back."

Jack and Rose had so much fun together that they didn't pay attention to the time nor to whomever watched them.


	6. Pushed to the Limit

**Ch. 6 Pushed to the Limit**

The very, next day Rose was back with her fiancée having breakfast with him.

Rose thought about all the fun she had with Jack yesterday and compared it with what she was doing now. She realized how bored she was with Cal after going to a party with another man.

The servants had just served them breakfast and left.

Cal waited until they were gone before he spoke to Rose. "Rose….you didn't tend to me last night. What happened?"

Rose looked at Cal after she sipped her cup and then said, "Oh!...I'm sorry….I was tired." She took another sip of her cup.

"Well the activities at the lower deck couldn't have been that exhausting." Cal looked her right in the eye.

"I see you'd rather blame me than to have followed me, how typical of you." said Rose sarcastically as she put down her cup.

"You are never to do that again, do you understand?" he asserted himself.

Rose gave Cal a mean look and responded with, "I am not a little girl that you can command. For God's sake I'm your fiancée!"

That really pushed Cal to the limit. "Are you being smart with me? Are you out of your mind?" Cal then snapped, got up, knocked over the table and grabbed Rose with both hands. "Rose you're my woman! You will be my fiancée and you will do as I say! Do I make myself clear, Rose?" He then tightened his grip on Rose, making her feel uncomfortable.

Rose looked at Cal with fear. She was afraid he might hit her. So she didn't say anything to escalate the situation. Slowly Rose nodded her head.

"Good! Because you will honor me as your husband. You will honor me the way a wife is required. You will not make a fool out of me Rose. You're my woman and you belong to me and no one else!" After giving Rose a long, hard stare, Cal finally let her go and walked away.

When Cal left, Rose immediately cried and the maid came in to help.

"Oh! Are you alright Rose?" said the maid.

She couldn't say anything but only cry.

"Here's a napkin for you." the maid generously gave to Rose.

"Thank you." Rose wiped her tears.

The maid then started to clean up the mess.

"No! It's ok! It was only an accident!" Rose didn't want her to pay for his mess.

"Rose! It's alright!" the maid held her hand.

Rose was glad to have a caring servant. So she smiled at her. But thinking about what just happened made her fall to the ground.

The maid did her best to calm Rose down.

Later in her room, Rose and her mother talked. Basically her mother didn't want her daughter interacting with Jack anymore. She even made an arrangement for them not to see each other anymore.


	7. All That Glitters Isn't Gold

**Ch. 7 All That Glitters Isn't Gold**

While Rose was on deck with her family, Jack found a way to pull her inside to talk to her. "Jack what are you doing? I can't see you!"

"Rose!...I need to talk to you!" he said sort of urgently.

"No Jack I'm engaged to Cal! I love Cal!" said Rose.

Jack sighed and said, "Man you're such a spoiled little brat, Rose! But underneath that, you're the most amazing woman I've ever met."

"Jack! I have to go!" she tried to walk away.

"Wait! Let me try to explain!" he stopped her.

"I wanna be with Cal." said Rose with a straight face.

Jack gave Rose that look that said 'yeah right.' "Seriously? I'm not stupid Rose. I know how the world works. You're just marrying that guy because he's rich. I have no money and have nothing to offer you. I'm penniless and I know that. But I don't want you to leave without me knowing that you're going to be alright."

"I'll be fine…..I'll be fine Jack…..really." she responded sort of reluctantly.

"Really? I don't think so. They've got you messed up Rose. They've got you trapped and you're going to end up miserable if you don't break free. Everything that glitters isn't gold. I know that from experience. You may be strong now but one day they're going to break you." Jack warned as he gazed into her eyes.

Rose saw the seriousness on his face. They had their fun together but she was engaged to Cal. She wasn't about to leave him for another man. Rose was his fiancée and she will be faithful to him. Rose stared back at Jack for a minute.

"Please Rose, come to your senses. You've already tried to commit suicide because of all this. You've told me how miserable you were with this guy. He may be rich but it's not worth your happiness. I know you want a way out Rose." Jack then caressed her tender face.

Even with Jack's deepest concern, Rose made up her mind to stay with Cal and risk her life. Maybe Cal wasn't such a bad man after all. Yes, he has a temper and can be snappish at times but perhaps Cal is the right man for her. She'd just have to dig a little deeper that's all. So Rose refused Jack. "It's not up to you to save me Jack. You're not my knight in shining armor."

Jack couldn't believe what he heard. He couldn't believe she chose money over true happiness. He couldn't believe she chose fool's gold compared to real gold. Jack wanted Rose to be happy. He wanted Rose to live the life she deserved. Rose was beautiful, smart woman and was worth a lot more than money. Rose deserved someone who truly loved her and treated her well. Jack didn't wanna see her in misery, especially a woman like her. But Jack couldn't force her to take him instead. So he said, "You know what….you're right. Only you can save yourself. You have to be your own knight in shining armor." He frowned and let go of her face as he was rejected.

"I'm going to marry Cal and that's final. Forget we've ever met…..Jack!" she said.

"Suit yourself…..Rose." said Jack feeling upset.

Jack and Rose split up and went their separate ways.


	8. A Dream Come True

**Ch. 8 A Dream Come True**

As the Titanic sailed, Jack felt the evening sea breeze. It was neither too hot nor too cold, it was the perfect time to be out on deck. But Jack wasn't feeling it. He was thinking about Rose and her situation. Would she come back or did she really wanna stay with Cal? Jack really had feelings for Rose and wanted to be in her life. But he didn't wanna force her. True love gives freedom, not bondage.

"Jack?" said a familiar voice.

He quickly turned around and saw the woman of his dreams. He was so happy to see her. Jack made his welcoming smile. "Rose? You came back!"

"Yeah…..I changed my mind. Listen… I thought about what you said and…." Rose began to explain.

"Shh!...Come here!" Jack gave out his hand.

Rose smiled and gladly took his hand. She couldn't have felt happier than to be with a man that truly loved her.

Jack showed her the way and had her stand at the very tip of the stern. "Step onto the rail."

Rose did just that but felt a little nervous since she was at the very end of the ship. But she trusted Jack, so she had nothing to fear.

Jack stepped up with her and whispered into her ear. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes!...I trust you!" she smiled.

"Now…...stretch out your arms." he instructed.

Rose stretched out her arms and felt the wind blow against her. She gasped. "Jack! I'm flying!...I'm flying!"

"Feels great doesn't it?" he held Rose by the waist.

Rose looked at the beautiful scene. It was truly amazing! "Jack!...This is a dream come true!" She couldn't do anything but smile.

While they stood there, Jack kissed her on the cheeks. "I love the sunset Rose."

Rose turned her head and said, "Yeah...so do I."

Jack and Rose had their Romeo and Juliet moment at the seas while they made out on deck.


	9. Where is She

**Ch. 9 Where is She**

Cal's bodyguards searched for Rose. He wondered where she was. This was the second time she disappeared without him knowing. Cal already warned Rose not to do that again. This time had to do something extra to teach her a lesson. So Cal sent his faithful bodyguard, Lovejoy, to find her.

Meanwhile, Jack and Rose were in Rose's cabin just hanging around until they heard a knock at the door.

"Hello?" said the voice.

By the sound of the voice, they knew who it was and what it was all about. So Rose took Jack's hand and made a run for it.

When Lovejoy opened the door, he didn't see them.

The couple went to another room and closed the door.

Lovejoy heard the door close and followed the noise.

As he followed the noise, Jack and Rose continued to run until they were out of Rose's cabin.

Lovejoy did the same until he exited the cabin as well and spotted the two.

When they realized they were spotted, they ran for it once again.

"Rose!" he yelled going after them.

Jack and Rose ran until they spotted the elevator. Just before it was about to leave, they managed to squeeze inside and demanded to go down. When they got off, they made another run for it. They ran down the hallway, cut corners and found a door to go through.

Jack locked it so Lovejoy couldn't get in.

Lovejoy tried it and realized it was locked. He then banged on the door.

"Now what?" Rose looked at Jack.

Jack saw an opening and directed her to it.

The lovely couple went through the opening and ended up in the engine room.

The engine room was hot and muggy. It was like being trapped in a giant oven. When one of the stokers spotted them, he questioned them. "Hey! What are you two doing down here?"

"Come on Jack!" Rose ran first.

They ran through the engine room together and saw all the stokers all hot and sweaty from stoking the furnaces.

Some of the stokers tossed coal into the furnaces while others were distracted by the two. Some even made comments concerning them…..especially Rose. "What's a beauty like her doing down here?" "How'd they get down here?" "What on Earth are those two doing?" "Those two have got to be out of their bloody minds!"

Eventually they found a door to go into and went through there.


	10. Black Jack

**Ch. 10 Black Jack**

After they ran around the engine room and got all sweaty like the stokers, Jack and Rose walked through the narrow path of boxes and crates stacked everywhere. They happened to be in the cargo room.

Jack led Rose around the clutter and eventually found an automobile. "Well, well, what have we here?"

"It's nice!" Rose touched it.

Jack opened the door and looked at Rose. "After you."

Rose nodded and said, "thank you." She climbed in and had a seat in the back.

Jack sat in the front seat and played taxi. "Where to Miss?"

"Let's go to the moon sir." Rose played along.

Jack chuckled and said, "Good one!"

Rose then grabbed him and pulled him back.

In the backseat, Jack put his arm around Rose and kissed her on the forehead. As he looked her in the eye, he said her name. "Rose?"

"Jack?" She took his hand and placed it on her chest. "Open your heart to me… and feel me."

Jack felt confused by what she meant by 'open your heart to me.' He thought he had already done that so he gave her a confused look.

Rose recognized the look on his face and grabbed his hand and directed it wherever she wanted it. "Feel me."

Jack then got the message and took his own hand and felt her body. He squeezed her breasts and tongue kissed her. Just squeezing her breasts turned him on. Jack moved his hand towards her shoulders and removed her sleeves. He had the top part of the dress off. Jack continued to massage her breasts.

Rose really liked how Jack touched her.

When he saw that Rose enjoyed it, he went ahead and just sucked on them.

Rose let out her first moan. "Oh Jack!" She placed her hand over his head and felt through his hair.

Jack looked into Rose's eyes and took pleasure in making her happy. After a while, he stopped to ask her, "Wanna do it?"

She stopped touching his hair and stared at Jack for about 5 seconds until she agreed for him to go on.

Jack backed off of her so he could strip down to his boxers.

Rose looked at his boxers and saw his dick bulge out. She looked at Jack with curiosity and wondered how big it was.

He read her facial expression and asked, "Wanna touch it?"

Without saying anything, she grabbed his crotch and squeezed it. It felt like a small, polish sausage.

Jack got erect from her feminine touch.

Rose felt him get hard. That made her curiosity grow stronger. Since they were both in the mood, she decided to just pull his boxers down and finally saw it.

"Massage it Rose." he coaxed as he touched her hair.

So Rose just played with it for a while.

Jack liked watching Rose play with his dick. He wondered if she would put it in her mouth. He grabbed her by the chin and kissed her. "Can I go in Rose?"

Rose said nothing but only smiled.

Jack then had Rose lay down in the automobile. "Relax Rose." He took off Rose's dress. He poked her pussy with his first, two fingers.

It made Rose a little uncomfortable at first but eventually got used to it. Experiencing getting fingered made her cream a little.

"Get ready Rose." Jack grabbed himself and finally put it in.

Rose felt him go in and saw the seriousness in his eyes.

Slowly he rocked back and forth.

She felt Jack go in and out of her. "Ah!...ah!"

"You like that don't you?" he teased with a sneaky smile.

Rose said nothing and just took it.

Once Jack felt like she was getting used to it, he sped up a little.

"Oh!...ah!...Jack!" she squirmed.

That's what Jack wanted to hear. It made him get hard. Her pussy felt so good. She had to have been a virgin. "Man you got some good pussy!" He then rocked harder.

That made Rose scream and squirm even more. "Ah!...ah!...oh!...stop!...Jack!" she screamed.

Her screams fed his ego. "Scream for me baby! Scream my name!"

Rose felt pain and pleasure at the same time. She felt like she wanted him to stop but keep going at the same time. "Oww!...oww…Jaaaaack!" As much as she screamed, nobody would hear a thing because they were inside the automobile.

"You like that don't you Rose! You want some more?" Jack kept thrusting her.

As Rose got thrusted, she tried to pull away.

He felt her pull away but wouldn't let her. Instead Jack grabbed Rose by the hips and pulled her close to him again. "You're not getting off the hook that easily! I'm going to get you hard Rose!" He grabbed both her legs with both his arms and spread them really wide. He continued to bang her for his own pleasure.

Rose couldn't do anything but only scream and squirm the entire time. "Oww!...owww!...Jack!"

"I'm going to nail you Rose!" Jack didn't wanna stop. The more she screamed, the more it fueled his passion. Jack worked so hard that he began to sweat and his sweat dripped onto her chest.

Rose felt his sweat drip onto her chest and it disgusted her at first but she grew to like it.

After working so hard, Jack felt worn out and needed to rest. He rested on her chest.

Rose liked him laying on her because it showed that he trusted her. She kissed him on the forehead and massaged his head.

Jack liked her massaging his head. It showed how much she cared for him. By him having his head on her chest, he listened to her heart rate. It was racing out of control. Jack lifted up his head and looked at Rose. "Your heart's racing Rose. You must have really liked it."

Rose didn't respond but only smiled and kissed him on the forehead again. Once again, Rose grabbed him by the head and felt though his hair.

Jack laid his head back down and just enjoyed her comfort.


	11. Hit or Miss

**Ch. 11 Hit or Miss**

Two sailors were on top deck on a balcony and watched for any danger. Before they knew they witnessed something strange in the ocean.

"What is that, eh?" asked one of the sailors named Jimmy.

The other sailor, named Alex, examined the image but couldn't make out what it was until they got close enough. "It's a….it's an iceberg, mate! An iceberg right ahead!"

So Jimmy rang the bell to alert the others and called down to the lower deck. "Answer the phone you idiots!"

Sixth officer, Moody, answered within 5 seconds. "Yes, what do you see?"

"It's an iceberg! Iceberg right ahead!" he yelled urgently.

"Thank you." Immediately ran and warned the others.

All the officers went around yelling, "Iceberg!" "Iceberg right ahead!" "It's an iceberg!" One of them had to turn the steering wheel all the way to the left. All the officers did what they could to make the urgent stop.

Down in the engine room, the stokers did their part to make Titanic stop.

When the steering wheel was turned all way left, officer Murdoch watched closely as to whether or not the ship would hit or miss. "Come on!" He watched so anxiously. Would Titanic hit or miss? They were so close to hitting and missing it. What would it be? It was like playing Russian roulette with the iceberg.

As Titanic got closer and closer, it moved further and further left but would it make the turn? Finally, the Titanic made it past the iceberg but was severely hit on its side causing serious damage. This caused everything to shake like an earthquake. Everyone on board felt the vibration. Some people were sleep while others were wide awake. It even caused other people to wake up out of their sleep and wonder what was going on. The vibration lasted about 15 seconds. After the incident, people came out of their cabins and looked around in confusion. They realized that the engines stopped as well. Everyone felt confused about what just happened. Some even came out on deck to check out the scene.

Suddenly, Captain Smith came out wondering what happened as well. "What on Earth was that Mr. Murdoch?"

"We hit an iceberg sir." He answered with a straight face. He then explained the strategy he used to stop from hitting.

The captain gave officer Murdoch a command.

"Yes sir!" Office Murdoch followed orders faithfully.

The captain walked away to check the scene and was disappointed that his ship was hurt. But it couldn't have been that bad right? After all, Titanic was unsinkable.


	12. You Know Me

**Ch. You Know Me**

Cal had bodyguards search Rose's cabin for any evidence or anything missing.

When Lovejoy saw Jack and Rose, he shrewdly slipped the necklace inside Jack's coat.

Jack and Rose walked inside her cabin with a surprise. They weren't expecting any company…..especially Cal.

Upon unexpected company, Rose spoke up. "Umm….something serious has happened tonight and I think you should be aware of it. Unless you've already figured it out."

Cal smiled because he thought she was talking about her and Jack spending so much time together. He didn't know she was talking about the Titanic hitting the iceberg. "Yes it has indeed. You, my fiancée, have gone missing with this gentleman without my permission nor without me knowing….again! Both of you are in serious trouble! Gentlemen! Search him!"

His bodyguards approached Jack and took off his coat and searched him and his coat.

While they searched, Rose looked at Cal and said, "Cal what are you doing? It's an emergency and you should be aware of it!"

"Yeah, we'll see what it is Rose." said Cal with a straight face.

Rose gave her mean look again.

"Oh! Is this it?" said one of the bodyguards as he held up the necklace.

"Yes, that's it." Cal grabbed the necklace.

Rose then looked Jack in the eye and asked, "How could you?"

"This can't be happening! This is bull! Don't believe it Rose! Don't! You know I didn't do it!" said Jack out of anger.

"He was playing you the whole time Rose." Cal whispered into her ear.

"Don't you dare believe what he just told you Rose! They were slick about it and slipped it into my pocket." Jack looked her into the eye with all sincerity.

"Silence! You're just upset because you got caught. Take him away!" commanded Cal as he watched his bodyguards drag Jack out of the cabin.

"Look Rose you know I didn't do it! Don't believe those filthy lies he's telling you!" said Jack getting taken away.

"Stay away from me Jack." Rose gave him her evil look.

"Rose! You know I didn't do it! You were with me the whole time!" Jack was out the door. He was out in the hallway and then yelled, "You know I didn't do it Rose! You know me!"

When Jack was gone, Rose felt so confused. She had a strong feeling that he was telling the truth. But after she witnessed what just happened and thought about what Cal said, it really bothered her. Has Jack really played her the whole time? Could he have played her? Was it even possible? If Jack played Rose, why would he do such a thing? Wasn't Jack the sweetest kind of guy to be around? Or was all this an act?


	13. You're my Woman

**Ch. You're my Woman**

Cal gave Rose a hard stare before he began his lecture. "Rose…..you've been a very, very unfaithful fiancée to me and I'm tired of it. I don't know why you keep hanging with that broke, penniless boy when you know you belong to me. He has absolutely nothing to offer you."

'Is he really going to start this again? Is he going to keep treating me like a little kid?' Rose thought to herself and rolled her eyes at him.

Before she could do or say anything Cal grabbed both her arms with both his hands again.

"Look at me while I'm talking to you Rose! If I ever catch you with that man again, I'm going to kill him! You hear me? You belong to me! Me only! You are mine and that's final! I own you Rose!" Cal wanted to intimidate Rose so she would leave Jack alone for good.

Rose hated when Cal grabbed her like that. She hated him being so aggressive towards her. As he acted like a hot head all the time, it pushed her away. Rose was getting to the point where she couldn't stand Cal even though he was her fiancée. So what she cheated on him, he deserved it anyways. Getting grabbed and treated like a little kid would push anybody away any day. Rose would love to be Jack's fiancée. And even if she couldn't officially marry Jack, Rose would love to be his whore. Sounded like a twisted mind but it was better than being with a twisted man who twisted her arm anytime she made a wrong move.

"Rose!" Cal wanted an answer but since he didn't get an answer, he threw her on the bed, pinned her down and tried to tongue kiss her.

Rose did her best not to let him kiss her. "No!...No!...get off me!"

"You will honor me however I want you to Rose!" Cal tried to pull his pants down but unfortunately there was a knock at the door.

"Mr. Hockley?" said one of the butlers.

Cal sighed with disappointment. He had to hurry up and get himself together. "Not now we're busy!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you sir but it is by the captain's orders that you put on a life belt and come up to the surface." he came inside.

"I said not now!" Cal raised his voice out of frustration. How dare that butler interrupt him!

"I'm very sorry to inconvenience you Mr. Hockley but this message is very urgent. So please…..dress warmly and prepare for the cold weather tonight." The butler then left the room.

Cal sighed and looked at his fiancée. He wanted to get her that night but had to leave for an emergency. 'So Rose wasn't lying after all. There really was an emergency. But I'll get her sooner or later. Either her or Jack.' Cal thought to himself as he glared at her. He smirked and then walked away from Rose.

'Phew…saved by the bell!' Rose thought to herself. Since the butler interrupted them, that was her chance to escape from Cal's clutches.

"Not to worry!…..I'm sure this is only a drill!" said the butler in a comforting way.


	14. We're Going to Sink

**Ch. 14 We're Going to Sink**

Meanwhile at the grand staircase, people hung around as usual and wore their lifejackets. Some people thought it was a drill while others were just as confused as ever. The orchestra played so really nobody knew what to think.

"Hey there sir! What's going on? First you got everybody into their lifejackets and now we're all cool in our heels." said Molly with her hands on her hips.

"Uh I'm sorry ma'am. I'll go find out for you." said one of the butlers. He then went up the stairs.

"I don't think nobody knows what in the world's going on around here." Molly walked away.

Mr. Andrews made his way towards the grand staircase until someone touched him.

It was Rose. "Mr. Andrews?" She felt relieved to get away from Cal. She was happy to see anybody besides him. Just the mention of his name made Rose feel sick to her stomach.

He quickly turned around.

"Can you tell me what's going on? I saw the iceberg! Please tell me the truth!" her voice was low but urgent at the same time. Rose wanted to know what was really going on and get away from Cal as soon as possible.

Mr. Andrews saw the urgency in her eyes. So he sighed, looked her right in the eye and said, "The Titanic hit the iceberg…..and the Titanic will sink."

Rose's eyes widened with shock. "Really?"

"Yes. This entire ship will be at the bottom of the Atlantic in just a few hours. Only tell whoever you must. I don't wanna be responsible for a panic. Get to a lifeboat as soon as you can! And remember what I told you. But we're going to sink. It's only a matter of time." he explained.

After hearing what he just told her, Rose felt panic deep in her heart. Her heart began to race as she replayed those words in her head over and over. "we're going to sink." "we're going to sink." "it's only a matter of time." Finally Rose nodded and replied with, "Thank you…..Mr. Andrews."

Mr. Andrews nodded his head and walked away.


	15. The Big Announcement

**Ch. 15 The Big Announcement**

As the crew members got the lifeboats ready and people stood on deck, officer Lightoller approached Captain Smith for his command. "We're ready for your command sir. Aren't we going to get the women and the children on board first?"

Captain Smith looked him in the eye and assured him with, "Yes….women and children first."

Officer Lightoller took pride in obeying his captain's orders. "Yes sir!" He then went on and did as he was told. He got in front of everybody and made his announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention please! Everyone come closer to me please!"

The passengers gathered around him so they could listen to him.

"Yes...yes...thank you! From now on… I shall only acquire…. women and children. Women and children only." He instructed.

As he continued his announcement, four men who were part of the orchestra gathered together to play. It was by the captain's orders to play so that there was no panic. "Alright boys! Just like the captain said. Nice and easy so that there's no panic." said one of them. They all began playing.


	16. Don't Worry

**Ch. 16 Don't Worry, You're Soon to Die**

Meanwhile, at the lower deck, Jack was held hostage handcuffed to a pipe.

Lovejoy kept his eye on Jack and held his pistol. He looked at Jack and said, "You know…..I believe this ship will sink. But don't worry! You're soon to die anyway." He got up from his seat and walked over to Jack. "I've been asked to give you this very, special token of appreciation." Lovejoy then punched Jack in the stomach.

That one punch made Jack sink to the ground. He breathed heavily to compose himself.

"Compliments to Mr. Cal Hockley. Good day to you sir." Lovejoy picked the key off the table and put it in his coat.

When Lovejoy was gone, Jack whispered to himself. "Rose." He wondered if she would figure out where he was before it was too late.


	17. Time to Fight

**Ch. 17 Time to Fight**

On deck, women and children boarded the lifeboats. Rose stood aside and watched as her family boarded.

After Ruth boarded the boat one more spot waited for her.

Cal was right beside her, "It's a pity I didn't keep that drawing. It'll be worth thousands."

Rose couldn't stand the fact that he was right beside her. After everything she's been through with him, she'd rather drown with Jack than survive with Cal. And after she heard that statement, it made Rose look at Cal with such hatred. She couldn't believe what just came out of his mouth. "You are one sick man…you know that?"

Cal didn't say anything in response to her but only stepped aside to let her on board.

"Come on Rose, you're next honey!" Molly looked at Rose.

"Rose, get in the boat!" said Ruth in her motherly tone.

"Please Rose." encouraged Cal with a smile.

But Rose didn't move a muscle. She didn't wanna spend any more time with Cal nor her family. It's gotten that bad.

"Rose!...what are you doing?...get in the boat!" said Ruth getting irritated.

"No mother…..I'm leaving." She had a straight face the entire time and then ran away.

"Unbelievable!...Rose!...No!" Ruth shouted out of fear of losing her daughter.

Cal saw his fiancée leave and ran after her. He grabbed her by the arms once again when he caught up with her. "Where do you think you're going? To him? To be a whore to that…..idiotic boy?"

Rose was glad he said that because she'd rather be with Jack than with him any day. Forget being his fiancée. "I'd rather be his whore than your wife."

Cal frowned at her statement. He couldn't believe she had the guts to say that to his face.

She then tried to run away again but was pulled back.

"No!...I said no!" Cal grew angry as he wanted to tame her.

Every time Cal grabbed Rose it would intimidate her. Over the last few times he's grabbed her and by Rose spending so much time with Jack, she toughened up a little. She was so tired of Cal and just being around him period. They tugged with each other until Rose finally said, "Let go of me you bastard!" She then gave him the knee.

Cal dropped to the ground and grabbed himself. He watched her run away in shock. He never thought Rose would do such a thing.


	18. Where are You Rose

**Ch. 18 Where are You Rose**

At the lower deck, Jack looked out the window and wondered if anybody knew he was down there. He turned and looked at the door and yelled for help. "Can anybody hear me?...hello! help me!...help me!...somebody!...can anybody hear me?...is anybody out there?" He banged his cuffs against the pipe hoping someone would find him.

At the same time, Rose looked for Mr. Andrews so she could find Jack. "Mr. Andrews!...Mr. Andrews!"

Mr. Andrews was busy delivering the message to everyone about their life jackets.

When Rose and Mr. Andrews came across each other, Rose was relieved to find him. She ran towards him and said, "Oh thank God I found you! Where'd the master of arms take Jack under arrest?"

"What? You must get to a life boat immediately Rose!" he said with all seriousness.

"No! I need to find Jack before it's too late! Please Mr. Andrews! I love Jack!" she begged him with innocent eyes.

Once again, Mr. Andrews gave into her urgency and told her where to go.

While this happened, Jack began to fear for his life. Would anybody find him in time? Would Rose find him? "Where are you Rose? I hope she finds me." He then heard water creak in. He looked at the floor and saw the water that came in. "Oh no!" Jack climbed up the pipe and tried to break free.

Rose began her journey to find Jack. She ran across hallways and ran into people. People looked at Rose like she was crazy but she didn't care because she had an emergency. First the Titanic itself and now Jack. She ran into the man in charge of the elevator.

"I'm sorry ma'am but the lifts are closed." he said to her with his arm blocking the entrance.

That made Rose furious because she had an extreme emergency. She had to find Jack even if that meant putting herself in danger. "I'm done being polite understand! Now take me down!...E deck!" Rose shoved her way in.

The man pulled the lever to go down to E deck.

While riding the elevator Rose felt like it was going horribly slow. The elevator couldn't go any faster. As she saw the different levels, she couldn't help but think about Jack. Rose wanted to get there as soon as possible to come to his rescue. When they finally made it, water gushed in. It scared Rose a little but she was willing to go through it. She rushed to open the gate and exit.

"Come back! It's dangerous!" he yelled for her.

Rose ignored him and walked away.

"I'm going back up! It's dangerous down here!" he pulled the lever to go back.

Rose carried on for her search for Jack. She tried to remember everything Mr. Andrews told her. At this time, the water was up to her knees. She looked at the signs on the doors and walls and navigated that way. As Rose traveled through the watery path, she ran into mostly floating chairs and tables. As she walked deeper and deeper into the ship, she began to feel lost. The lights dimmed a little and then brightened up again. Was she going the right way? Did Mr. Andrews really tell her the truth about where Jack was? Upon doubting herself, Rose yelled for him. "Jack!...Jack!"

Jack heard Rose's voice. It was sort of faint but still audible. His heart lit up upon hearing her voice. "Rose!...Rose I'm over here!" He banged his cuffs against the pipes once again.

Rose heard the clanging and turned around. "Jack!...Jack!" She ran towards the noise and fell in the water. She was so happy to hear his voice that she became clumsy. Falling into the water unexpectedly made her inhale the water and choke. Rose got up as soon as she could and finally found him. "Oh Jack I'm so glad you're still alive!" she hugged and kissed him. "Jack I'm so sorry!"

"Lovejoy put the necklace in my pocket." he confessed.

"Oh I know! I know! I know! I know! I'm so sorry Jack!" she confessed.

"Rose listen to me! You're going to have to find a spare key. Check in that cabinet over there." he pointed.

Rose walked over to the cabinet, opened it and saw all the keys. They ranged from gold to bronze.

"It's a round, sliver one." Jack described.

Rose looked and looked but couldn't find it. She was so anxious to save Jack that it made her overlook the key. "I can't find it!"

"Take your time Rose. You're just nervous. Take a deep breath and look again." Jack encouraged her.

So Rose took a deep breath and searched again one by one, row by row. Before she knew it, she found it. "I got it!"

"Good! Now unlock me!" he said with his hands out.

Rose hurried and unlocked his cuffs.

Once he was free, he threw them down into the water. Jack looked at Rose and smiled. "I love you Rose!"

"I love you too Jack!" she hugged and kissed him again.

As soon as Jack stepped into the water, he felt the immediate impact of it. "Man this water's cold!" His heart rate shot up like a rocket.

They exited the room and saw water gush in from where Rose came.

"Oh dear." Rose looked at the monstrous waves.

"Come on! We've got to find another way!" Jack grabbed her hand and led her to the other side.


	19. A Tragic View

**Ch. 19 A Tragic View**

As people rowed away in their lifeboats, Rose's family watched the Titanic while it was about half sunk.

"Now that's something you don't see every day." said Molly.

They saw one of the SOS signals shoot up into the sky and burst.

More and more women and children boarded the boats. It was traumatic for children because every child needed their fathers. They hated to see their fathers be left behind on the Titanic while the rest rowed away. They didn't know if this was all temporary or their last goodbyes. For children without their fathers, it probably wasn't that bad because they were used to not having daddy around. It was also traumatic for the wives too because this could be their last goodbyes as well. People were separated from their families from left and right and it was their worst nightmares. Husbands and wives were afraid to split up. Fathers had to watch their families get on lifeboats while they stayed on board. It was truly a tragic view.

Rose's family saw other boats row away but there were still a ton of people on ship. Nobody knew when it would fully sink into the Atlantic. Nobody knew how much time they really had before the rescue boat would come. Even though Titanic was sinking, nobody panicked yet. But panic was soon to come.


	20. Let Us Out! We're Human Too You Know!

**Ch. 20 Let Us Out! We're Human Too You Know!**

More and more water came into the ship and third class was still held behind the gates just dying to get out. There were two employees that held everyone behind the gates; one was a gatekeeper and the other was a pistol packer.

"Get back!...back! It's women and children only!" yelled the gatekeeper.

"Let a man live for Christ's sake!" an angry man shook the gates.

"Please! Let us out!" cried a woman with her son.

"Mommy I'm scared!" cried her son as he clinged onto her skirt. He was a 5-year-old boy.

The gatekeeper unlocked the gate, opened it just enough to let the woman and her son out and then closed it back up.

People hurried to the exit but were pushed back, shoved back, even punched back. There was no way those two employees were going to let anyone through those gates.

"Let us out! We're human too you know!" yelled another furious man from the back.

"Get back! It's women and children only!" the pistol packer pointed it at everyone.

Jack and Rose came across third class where the gates were closed and people were crowded.

"Don't touch the gates! Step away from the gates!" yelled pistol packer.

Jack and Rose saw the chaos.

"This is horrible!" Rose looked at Jack.

They watched people desperately try to get out as the frustration built up.

"We're not going to make it this way because he's got a gun in his hand. We've got to find another way out. Come on!" Jack ran across the hall and turned corners until he spotted a similar scenario but this time it was only a gatekeeper.

"Go back to the main stairwell and everything will be just fine." he assured them.

When Jack and Rose reached the gates, Jack looked the man right in the eye and demanded, "Open the gate!"

"Go back down the main stairwell sir!" insisted the gatekeeper.

"Open the gate right now!" Jack got irritated.

"No! Go back to the main stairwell just like I told you!" said the gatekeeper stubbornly.

That did it. Jack couldn't believe these people held third class against their will just because of their rank. So he decided to do something drastic and yelled, "Open this gate you bastards! What's wrong with you people?" He then went back to look for something to bust through the gates with. He saw a couch and grabbed it immediately. "Somebody give me a hand!"

Other men knew what he was trying to do. Together they grabbed the couch and yanked it from the ground.

"Everybody move aside! Move aside!...move aside!...get back!" Rose pushed people to the side to help Jack.

When the gatekeeper saw what they were doing, he had to interfere. 'What are they doing? Are they out of their minds?' he thought to himself. "Put that down! Put that down! That's White Star Line property!"

'Who was he kidding? This ship is sinking and he's worried about property damage? He's got to be out of his mind!' Jack thought to himself.

Together the men rammed the gates with the couch until they busted open. As soon as the gates were open, people rushed through them without hesitation. Who cares about rules and class when there's an emergency going on?

"Unbelievable! Are you kidding me? You can't do that! You can't go this way!" the gatekeeper still wanted to keep everybody back.

"Man shut up!" yelled one of the men who helped Jack and then punched him.


	21. I'm Crazy About You

**Ch. 21 I'm Crazy About You**

Jack and Rose were up on deck and watched the lifeboats get loaded.

Rose saw families separate from each other as the women and children boarded while the fathers stayed on deck. She then turned to Jack and said, "I'm not leaving without you Jack."

"No you have to! It's the only way you'll survive! You have to go now! Hurry!" hurried Jack.

"No Jack! You mean 'we'! We'll survive!" Rose said with hope.

"Get in the boat Rose! Now!" Jack urged her.

"No Jack!" she refused again.

"Yes Rose get on the boat." said a familiar voice.

Both looked to see who it was and it was Cal out of all people.

Rose was shocked to see him. She couldn't believe he found her. She tried her best to escape him but he always seemed to be around.

When Cal saw Jack and Rose together, he immediately wondered how in the world Jack got out. Cal even remembered what he told Rose about if he caught her with Jack ever again, he would kill him. But he decided to just play it cool and let it go. Besides, they were out on deck and everyone would witness the madness. So certainly Cal didn't want that. And even though Cal saw his fiancée with Jack, he was still glad to see her pretty face. "My goodness! You look scared to death! Here!" Cal took off the coat she wore, threw it at Jack and then gave Rose his coat.

Rose couldn't stand the feeling of wearing his clothes, especially with the way he treated her. She felt like she'd rather freeze than be warm in his coat.

After that, Jack reassured her. "Go on! I'll be fine Rose! Just get on the lifeboat and I'll catch the next one!"

Rose wasn't about to let Jack out of her sight. "No Jack! I can't go without you!"

"Listen Rose I'll be fine! I'm a survivor! Don't worry about me! Come on! Get on the lifeboat!" Jack encouraged.

Cal decided to butt in as he watched them bicker. "Rose! I have an arrangement with an officer on the other side of the ship. Jack and I can get off safely." He then looked at Jack.

"See? I have a boat to catch! Now go on! Get on board!" Jack looked her right in the eye.

But Rose knew what type of man Cal was. As much as he hated Jack, Rose knew Cal had something up his sleeve. She knew she couldn't trust him. Rose knew that if Jack and Cal got into a lifeboat, Cal would find a way to kill Jack. So there was no way Rose trusted any arrangement with Cal.

"Yes! Hurry Rose! It's almost full!" said Cal with his sneaky smile.

'That little creep!' she thought to herself. Before she knew it, Rose was grabbed by one of the officers.

"Right this way Miss!" he said.

Rose was helped into the lifeboat. She then turned around to grab Jack's hand. "Jack!"

"Move along please!" the officer broke them up.

The officer gave the signal and the boat began its descent.

Cal and Jack watched Rose as she went down with the boat.

Rose watched them as well but kept her eye on Jack. As the boat descended lower and lower, Rose couldn't keep her eyes off him. The further she got from him, the more her heart pounded. It felt like they were about to be separated forever. She almost felt like those children who were separated from their fathers not knowing whether or not they would see each other again. Rose needed to be around Jack in order to feel secure.

As the two men watched Rose, they had a little chat about Cal's so-called arrangement.

"There is no arrangement is there?" asked Jack.

"No I have an arrangement! One that you won't benefit from." said Cal nonchalantly.

"Figures." said Jack.

"I always win Jack….one way or another." Cal gave Jack a cold look without smiling.

Jack and Rose continued to watch each other grow further and further apart.

Rose began to feel depressed as if she descended into a black hole of sorrow. She felt her emotions well up inside her and was about to cry. Tears watered up in her eyes and before long, Rose couldn't take it anymore. So without thinking about the consequences, Rose jumped out of the lifeboat and ran to meet Jack once again.

Jack saw Rose do that and it scared him because he didn't expect her to do that. "Rose!...No!" He ran to meet her.

They met at the grand staircase and reunited once again. They hugged and kissed each other.

"Why'd you do that? You're so stupid Rose!" They kissed some more. "Why'd you do that? Why?" he asked sort of angrily.

"I'm crazy about you Jack! I don't wanna leave without you!" she confessed with tears in her eyes.

Jack couldn't do anything but just hug her.

Jack and Rose just embraced each other while she continued to express her love or craziness for Jack.


	22. That's My Woman

**Ch. 22 That's My Woman**

Cal watched Jack and Rose reunite and share their affection with each other. At this point, he couldn't take it anymore. He tried to be nice about it but now it seemed as if Jack wouldn't get the message that Rose belonged to Cal and only Cal. So now Cal had to do something drastic.

Lovejoy grabbed Cal by the shoulder and pulled him to the side to walk away. "Come on." Lovejoy didn't really understand how Cal felt but he didn't want to cause a scene. So by being a good friend, he thought walking away would be the best option for him.

But Cal was furious. He wasn't about to let Jack steal Rose from him anymore. This time Cal had to go as far as killing Jack for real. When he felt Lovejoy was off guard, Cal grabbed Lovejoy's gun and ran after the two. "Rose!"

Jack saw Cal charge towards them like an angry bull. "Run!" Jack warned.

Cal shot his first bullet.

They ducked down to dodge the bullet and ran away as fast as they could.

Cal ran as fast as he could to get Jack. He shot another bullet. "I told you Rose!" Another bullet was shot. "I was going to kill that man!"

Jack and Rose ran down the spiral stairs.

He shot again.

They ran down another set of stairs. "Let's move!" Jack had to rush her in order to avoid Cal. Bullets had no eyes, so there was no telling where a bullet would hit.

"Jack!...I'm going to kill you!" Cal yelled as he chased them down. He was so determined to kill Jack that he pushed people out the way. "Move!" Cal shot another bullet as he ran down another set of stairs.

Rose gasped as a bullet came close to them. "Jack I'm scared!"

"Come on! Keep running!" he urged her.

Finally, they made it to the bottom and ran into water again. They had to keep running even through the water. The water wasn't that deep but they still had to push through it.

Cal quickly caught up with them and shot. It hit the water and caused a splash.

Rose screamed. "Jack!"

"Move! Come on!" Jack held her hand as they ran through the knee-high water.

Cal shot again and missed. He began to get frustrated. "Blast!"

"Keep running Rose!" Jack encouraged her.

They made it to the door, Cal shot and hit the glass window. He shot again and again until he was out of bullets. Out of frustration Cal yelled, "That's my woman Jack! You hear me? My woman! I hope you two die together!...Rose!...you little slut!" He then realized something very foolish of him and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Lovejoy somehow caught up with him and looked confused.

Cal looked at Lovejoy and said, "The diamond…..is in the coat." He smiled sarcastically and then added, "I put the coat on her!"

"Well isn't that a pity?" said Lovejoy with a straight face.


	23. We're Seriously Sinking

**Ch. 23 We're Seriously Sinking**

Jack and Rose were glad to escape Cal but they still had to run for their lives because the ship was still sinking. They ran back down to the hallways from which they came. Down in the hallways, they spotted a door just about to burst from the water pressure.

"Let's go this way! Hurry!" Jack ran the opposite direction until he realized water gushed from another exit which made it a dead end.

"Now what?" Rose looked at him in a panicky way.

Jack looked both ways and didn't know what to do until he saw a turn into another hallway. "This way!"

Both hurried into that corner before the door burst. When the door finally burst open, water flooded the place immediately.

"Run for it!" Jack yelled as they ran.

The water came so fast that it scooped them up.

"Noooooooo!" Rose felt helpless as she was caught by the current.

They were flushed to the end of the hallway until they hit a gate. After hitting the metal gates, Jack and Rose had to compose themselves before moving on. They had to look around for a way out.

Jack saw a path to go on and of course followed it. "Let's go this way!" led Jack.

Rose fought the current with Jack to wherever he went.

To their surprise, Jack and Rose encountered another closed gate.

"Oh no! Somebody help us!" she shouted on top of her lungs as she shook the gates.

"No!...help!...somebody!" Jack shook them too out of frustration.

They both pulled and yanked the gates. There was nobody there to help them. Everyone was already up on deck getting on the lifeboats. There was no hope.

But Rose looked down at the lock and saw that it was loose. "Jack look!" she pointed at it.

Jack looked at what she pointed at. He then looked at her and said, "Rose look at me!"

She looked at him.

"We're going to have to push this gate open, ok?" he had a serious look on his face.

"Okay!" Rose nodded her head.

They pushed on the gate together with all their might. The water was by their feet.

"Come on!" Jack got angry because the place flooded quickly and the water rose non-stop.

"It's not moving!" she felt the water travel up her lower legs.

"Keep trying!" Jack pushed harder really trying to break the gates open.

"Oh God please help us!" cried out Rose. The water was up to their knees now. "We're seriously sinking Jack! We're going to drown!"

"No we're not! Come on!" Jack desperately continued to bust through the gate.

The water was up to their waists.

"Jaaaaaaack!" the water overwhelmed her.

The water rose regardless of their efforts. They pushed, pulled, shoved, yanked, shook and did whatever to get the gate open. Before they knew it, it was up to their necks.

"Hurry Jack!" she panicked.

"Push!" yelled Jack about to panic himself.

The water eventually went over their heads and they had to hold their breaths and push for their lives. Together they pushed and the gate finally opened. Being completely submerged underwater, they only had seconds before they would start drowning. They couldn't speak to each other but only use their body language. Jack had no problem opening his eyes underwater, it was Rose that struggled with it.

Since it was such a struggle for her, she opened her eyes for a split second to see where Jack was and then clung onto him.

Jack was a good swimmer and read her body language well. He knew Rose had a hard time underwater and pulled her to safety.

Jack and Rose were so glad to get out of the water and breathe again.

"Let's go!...move it!...move it!" Jack urged.

They continued to climb up the decks on their way to the surface.


	24. Goodbye Mr Andrews

**Ch. 24 Goodbye Mr. Andrews**

Jack and Rose made it back to the top and ran around to reach the surface. As they ran, they came across Mr. Andrews.

Rose wanted to speak to him. "Wait Jack!" She stopped and looked at Mr. Andrews. "Mrs. Andrews…..you're not going to make a run for it?"

Mr. Andrew looked at the clock in his cabin and then turned to Rose. "I'm sorry Rose. I didn't build a stronger ship. I built this ship with my bare hands….and now I'm willing to go down with it."

Rose couldn't believe what he said.

He was willing to sacrifice himself for the love of Titanic. What a man! Most men would have jumped off the ship fearing for their lives. But Mr. Andrews was such a gentleman.

Rose was truly impressed and admired him for that to the point of tears.

"Please Rose…don't be sad…..I'll be alright….take this with you and good luck." he handed her a lifejacket.

Rose took the lifejacket and in tears she said, "Thank you….I love you Mr. Andrews." she decided to go and hug him.

"I love you too…I love you both…I wish you both the best of luck." Mr. Andrews smiled at them.

"Come on Rose! We've got to keep moving!" Jack hated to interrupt them but Titanic wasn't getting any better.

Rose sadly looked back and said, "Goodbye Mr. Andrews."


	25. Til Death Do Us Part

**Ch. 25 Til Death Do Us Part**

Captain Smith watched the chaos as people were scattered everywhere. Passengers seemed lost, the officers unhooked more lifeboats and some people just stood around. As the captain, he was supposed to help his crew but was too saddened by the fact that his ship was dying. He couldn't believe the Titanic was about to sink after all the years he sailed the seas as a captain. He never dreamed nor imagined the world's largest ocean liner could sink. After all, the Titanic was considered "unsinkable". Maybe that was a slap on the head from God Almighty. Man's arrogance was going to cost them dearly. God created everything perfect but mankind's prone to mistakes. So when people built Titanic, who said it was unsinkable?

Soon an elderly woman approached him. "Captain…what should I do?"

But Captain Smith didn't respond. He was too caught up in the Titanic sinking. Instead, Captain Smith walked away to the steering room and closed the door behind him. He looked through the glass and watched as the water rose. After all his adventures with the seas, he wasn't ready to let go of it all yet. The Titanic just started its maiden voyage and already had an accident. The captain loved the Titanic so much that he wanted to go down with it. Just like Mr. Andrews, Captain Smith was another gentleman ready to sacrifice himself for his love of the greatest ocean linear that ever sailed the seas. He grabbed the steering wheel and spun it around. "I love this ship so much. Why does it have to sink? After all my years of sailing, I'd rather go down with it. Titanic…til death do us part." About 20 minutes later, the water crashed through the glass and drowned hi


	26. Devastated

**Ch. 26 Devastated**

After the four men from the orchestra played "Nearer My God to Thee", one of them said, "Gentlemen…its's been a pleasure playing with you all tonight. But I think it's time we get into a lifeboat while there's still time. But I assure you that we are the best of friends. We are true friends indeed. I wish all of you the best of luck." From there the men parted ways.

At this point, people were devastated for just about anything to keep them afloat. The lifeboats were pretty much gone and there were still a ton of people on board. The officers tried to get the last bit of lifeboats that were tied down, hung around or just existed period. People had knives to cut the ropes to loosen the boats. Some of the lifeboats were turned over and people had to physically turn them over themselves. There were those who climbed onto the rails to stay on top of the water. Passengers swam to the nearest lifeboat they could find to get on board. As countless people scattered around in the water, some even got greedy and pushed them away as to say 'this boat isn't big enough for the both of us.'

Cal was one of those people. He was all about survival of the fittest. It's sink or swim in his game. He could careless who drowned. He probably wouldn't even care if Rose drowned neither and especially Jack. True she was he fiancée but the way things have been going between them made things more like 'screw you'.

Titanic was sinking and it was sinking fast. It wasn't long before it would be at the bottom of the Atlantic just like Mr. Andrews told Rose. By this time, the stern began to rise into the air. While all this happened, everyone ran towards the stern to stay on the ship as long as possible.

Jack and Rose were in the middle of all this chaos but kept their sanity.

"We've got to stay on this boat as long as we can! Come on!" Jack led her around as usual.

Inside the ship, water was halfway up the grand staircase and people desperately tried to swim towards the top or find something to hang onto. By the water rushing in, it created a current and made it harder to swim to safety.

Jack and Rose climbed onto things just like everyone else to stay on board. They climbed on top of rails and balconies to get to the stern.

When the water flooded the grand staircase completely, it broke through windows and sent people through them. People still looked for lifeboats or anything to survive. People literally had to swim for their lives.

Jack and Rose still climbed things.

Jack helped Rose climb up and down the rails and balconies of the titanic ship.

But as she climbed down off of one of the balconies, she fell and was helped up by a stranger.

"Are you alright Miss?" he said as he helped her.

Rose looked at him and said, "Yes…thank you." She then turned back for Jack. "Jack!"

Jack was able to jump down without getting hurt and grabbed Rose by the hand once again. "Come on! Let's keep going!"

As people struggled for survival, one of the funnels came loose and fell into the water. Unfortunately, someone was hit by it. As tons and tons of water pressured in, the stern rose higher and higher into the air. The Titanic was now at a 45° angle. And by it being at this angle, people slid off, fell off and even jumped off. It wouldn't be long before the stress of all the water caused the ship to break.

Back in the lifeboats with Rose's family looked at the Titanic and the panic that went on. They couldn't imagine how much peril took place. They were safe in a lifeboat while tons of people were still on board. It was horrible. And to top it all off, there wasn't even enough lifeboats to save everybody anyways.

Ruth saw the tragedy that prevailed and worried about her daughter. Was she still alive? Did she drown? Was she in the water? Where could Rose be? Ruth had these questions spinning around in her head and it drove her crazy. She couldn't do anything to save her.

"God bless us!" Molly teared up.


	27. Jesus Our Savior

**Ch. 27 Jesus Our Savior**

Jack and Rose continued to climb towards the stern. It seemed as if Titanic's stern rose quickly from when they started. Their progress seemed to be hindered because of that. But nevertheless, they continued. As they climbed, the lights would dim and then brighten up again. By everyone going the same direction, they had to push through the crowd. While climbing, Jack and Rose heard a man talking. But he wasn't just talking, he was praying…praying for the hopeless.

Because there was a man praying, Rose felt the urge to go get prayer. Who knows, a miracle might happen! "Jack!...a priest!...let's go get prayer!" This time, Rose led him around. She didn't wanna interrupt his prayer, so Rose just sat down and listened with everyone else.

Even while the Titanic was tilted, he leaned over and grabbed something to hold himself. Some people even held his hand. The priest began another prayer;

 _Dear Lord,_

 _We have nothing to fear for You are on our side. We will_ _be strong and courageous_ __ _even through hard times. We will not be terrified nor discouraged, for the Lord God is with us wherever we go. You will never leave nor forsake us. We will not try any man-made method to do only what You can do. Show us Your supernatural power. Teach us how to walk by faith and pray breakthrough prayers. We choose to have faith in Your ability to break through every obstacle in our lives._

 _Right now we're fighting fear and worry at every turn. Thank you in the midst of it all, you haven't left us to fend for ourselves. Forgive us for doubting you are there. Forgive us for thinking you've forgotten. Forgive us for believing we somehow know the better way._

 _You are all powerful, all knowing and all present. You are Lord over every situation no matter how difficult it may seem. You will use all things for good in some way. Anything is possible with you. Nothing is too difficult for you._

 _We pray for those who grieve today. We ask for your comfort to surround those who weep. We pray for the peace of your presence to cover our minds and thoughts, as you remind us, the enemy can never steal us out of your hands. He never has the final say over our lives. We are kept safe in your presence forever, whether in life or in death._

 _We thank you that your ways are higher than our ways and your thoughts are bigger than our thoughts._

 _We lay it all down at your feet, every burden, every care, knowing that is the safest place for it to be._

 _Heavenly father we come before you today in need of hope. There are times we feel helpless. There are times when we feel weak. We need your lovingkindness._

 _Some say that the sky is at it's darkest just before the light. I pray that this is true, for all seems dark. We need your light, Lord, in every way. Help us to walk in your light, and live our lives in faith and glory._

 _In Jesus name,_

 _Amen_


	28. Lights Out

**Ch. 28 Lights Out**

By this time, the Titanic was at a 60° angle and reached the maximum stress level as to how much water it could hold. The Titanic had a unique design. The bow had 5 compartments in which water filled quickly. Earlier Officer Murdoch had ordered that the water tight doors shut in order to keep water out. But unfortunately, the iceberg cut Titanic's side so much that water continued to gush in. With Titanic's 5-compartment bow, it caused the ship to sink in the shape of a see-saw. Inside the engine room, the crew members kept the lights on for as long as they possibly could before it malfunctioned. When this happened, all the power went out and the ship broke apart. When Titanic split apart, there was a double keel which allowed the stern and bow to stay connected at the very bottom. The bow went down underwater while the stern stayed afloat. The stern fell back down to the water and caused everyone on board to feel like they were on a giant, big ben ride but much worse. Not long after that, the stern rose up again to a complete 90° angle.

Jack took the chance to get on the other side of the rails before it was too late. "Come on Rose! I've got you!" he held out his hand.

Knowing that they were way up in the air, Rose became fearful because one, careless step would cost her life. "Jack!"

"Come on Rose! You can do it!" he cheered her on.

She grabbed his hand and climbed over. As she was on the other side of the rails with Jack, Rose realized something. She looked at Jack and said, "Jack this is where we first met!"

Jack smiled at her, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. He kissed her on the forehead and said, "Ironic isn't it?"

The stern stood still for about a minute and they watched everyone literally hang on for their lives. While Titanic's stern stood still, more people slid and fell off the ship. As people slid off, they slid into other people and knocked them down. It was like a chain reaction. Some even hung onto the rails before gravity took over for their arms.

"What do we do now Jack?" Rose looked at him.

"Just hang on!" Jack reassured her.

A few after he said that, the ship began its final descent into the Atlantic forever.

As this happened, Jack and Rose held on to each other since this was it for Titanic.

"This is it Rose!" Jack got ready.

The two watched as the ocean rushed closer and closer to them. It was really intimidating because it was inevitable.

"Oh God I'm so scared Jack!" she felt panicky knowing that there was no way out.

"Hang on! It's going to be alright!" Jack gave her hope even though everything seemed hopeless.

The stern was half-sunk and people still fell off. The ocean seemed to creep up on them so suddenly.

"The ship's going to suck us down….so you need to take a deep breath." he warned her ahead of time. "Kick your legs and don't let go of my hand."

The water rose very rapidly and was no way to stop it.

"We're going to be ok Rose. I need you to trust me." he looked her in the eye.

"I trust you Jack!" she said with hope and grabbed his hand.

The water was now in their faces and they only had seconds to get ready.

"Get ready!...breathe!...now!" Jack shouted.

Both took a deep breath before they hit the freezing, Atlantic Ocean.


	29. Sea of Death

**Ch. 29 Sea of Death**

Upon landing in the ocean and rising to the surface, Rose poked her head out of the water and saw what looked like hundreds of people. She looked around and witnessed that everyone struggled and didn't spot Jack anywhere.

Did he get sucked down with the ship? Did he drown since Jack didn't have a life jacket? Did he swim up to the surface at a different location in the ocean?

"Jack!...Jack!...Jaaaaaaack!...Where are you?" Rose began to feel devastated.

People screamed, yelled, splashed water and panicked because there was nowhere to go. People looked around and struggled to find objects to float on.

Rose was scared for Jack because she didn't see him. He couldn't have been far. They were together underwater until the suction pulled them apart. She yelled out for him again but before she knew it, Rose was grabbed by someone.

But this person shoved her into the water. Certainly that couldn't be Jack. Why would he shove her into the water like that? Didn't he love her? Or was Jack about to reveal his true self after all of this? What a shame?

"Nooooo!...get off me!...help!...Jack!" Next thing Rose heard was a big splash and something that sounded like someone got punched.

"Get off her you bastard!" yelled someone and punched the guy that held Rose a couple times before he was completely off her.

Rose was free again and saw Jack alive and well. "Oh Jack!"

"Rose!" he greeted her. "Swim! I need you to swim!"

"But Jack I can't swim!" she cried.

"Come on! You have to try!" Jack encouraged her once again. He pulled Rose as he swam to find an object.

Rose did her best to tag along. She kicked her legs and paddled her arms just like any swimmer would do. But by the Atlantic being so cold, it was hard to move around. And not only that but her heart pumped hard and she shivered to death. As they swam together, water splashed into her face which made it hard for her to focus. "This water's so cold Jack!"

"Keep moving Rose!" Jack kept swimming. They couldn't afford to be still, especially in ice, cold water. As they swam together, Jack came across a door. "Come on Rose! We're almost there!"

As they swam, to Rose, it seemed like forever. It was a simple task but it felt so difficult to do.

Eventually they arrived and Jack let her get on first. "Here! Get on!"

When Rose finally made contact with the door, it was hard to get on because she was half-frozen herself. So she struggled to climb on.

"Come on Rose! You can do it!" Jack always found a way to lift Rose's spirit.

"It feels so hard!" Rose complained. After she strived to make it on, she dropped down on it to catch her breath.

"It's ok Rose. You're going to be alright." Jack smiled at her.

Even though Rose was freezing to death, she wanted Jack to be ok too. She looked at Jack and said, "You mean 'we'. We'll be alright Jack. Come on! Join me!" She then made an effort to scoot over.

Jack was happy to hear her say that. He didn't mind sacrificing himself for her but he was extremely grateful that she offered him a spot on that small space. "Thanks Rose!" Jack then climb aboard. While Jack and Rose laid on the door together to catch their breaths, Jack cheered Rose up once again. "The boat's coming back for us Rose. We're going to be alright."

That's exactly what Rose needed to hear. She needed Jack to say "we" to indicate that they both would be alright.


	30. Hypothermia

**Ch. 30 Hypothermia**

Jack and Rose laid on the door together as they waited for the rescue boat. Even though they were out of the water, it was still freezing and they could see their breaths. And by it freezing, their speech began to slur as well.

"It won't be…..l…long…..n…n…..now Rose." Jack continued to be optimistic.

"I'm…..s…so….c…c….cold Jack." Rose felt like going to sleep so she closed her eyes and put her head down.

Knowing that death could occur anytime, Jack forbad Rose from falling asleep. "Don't you d….dare fall asssleep Rose!" He then nudged her with his elbow.

She got a little upset about it and then sat back up again.

As they laid there together, they realized that everything got quiet. It was late at night and most of the passengers died from hypothermia.

While they laid on that cold, wet door their body temperatures dropped drastically.

"I….can't…f…feel my body Jack!" she said as she froze to death.

"Me n…neither Rose…..let's j…just stick together." Being in desperate need of heat, Jack decided that they should hug and embrace each other's warmth.

While they embraced each other, they did their best to absorb each other's body heat.

When Jack heated up a little bit, he gazed into Rose's eyes as he spoke again without stuttering this time. "Listen Rose. Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. You're the most amazing girl I've met…..and I'm truly grateful for that. You hear me?"

Rose smiled at his heart-melting compliment. It was so heart-warming that she warmed up and poured her heart out as well. "Well Jack….I feel the same with you but I wanna go a little deeper. Every night in my dreams Jack, I see you….and I can feel you. That's how I know you go on. And now that you're in my heart, my heart can go on. Love can touch us one time and last forever. But I'll never let go Jack…..never." Her confession was much deeper than his.

"You mean 'we'. We'll never let go." he corrected with a smile.

Both laughed together after they heard each other's confessions.


	31. A Tragic Failure

**Ch. 31 A Tragic Failure**

In one of the lifeboats Officer Lowe decided to transfer passengers to another. The passengers and crew members cooperated well and did this quickly and successfully. In that same boat, Officer Lowe and the crew members set sail to search for live souls. He flashed his flashlight on the sea of death and hoped to spot some movement. As the crew rowed the boat, he asked if they saw anyone moving. "Do you see any of them moving?"

One of them responded with, "No sir. No movements sir."

"Check them! Look at them real closely!" Officer Lowe demanded with hope deep down in his heart.

Another member took a closer look at a person and saw that he was dead. "This one's dead sir."

"Alright! Keep moving!...and try not to hit them!" he commanded.

The boat slowly sailed through the merciless sea of the Atlantic and everyone seemed to be dead. Even the sea itself seemed dead. It was late at night with no light and no hope.

"Hello out there! Is anyone still alive?...can anyone hear me?" he yelled as if he had a megaphone.

The crew continued to row without hitting the corpses.

Officer Lowe did his best to look closely at the people to find any signs of life even if their eyes twitched. "Is anyone alive out there?...can anyone hear me?" He then came across a lady with her baby in her arms. How disastrous was that? Not only a woman, but a newborn. "Oh dear…how tragic." Seeing that almost made him cry but he had no time for that. From there, Officer Lowe realized something. He realized that they've waited too long to come to the rescue. Their search was hopeless. "We waited too long. These people are already gone." It was such a failure…..a tragic failure. But even through the dark emotions, Officer Lowe wasn't about to give up so easily. There were still plenty of people out there. He then turned towards his crew and yelled, "Keep checking them! There's got to be somebody out here!" He continued to yell for a response. "Is anyone out there?...can anyone hear me?" Surely everyone wasn't dead, right?


	32. A Night to Remember

**Ch. 32 A Night to Remember**

Jack and Rose laid there together on the cold, wet door just dying to be saved. At this point, they were so cold that their hair turned ice. Even their skin began to look white. They literally froze to death with the brutal night.

Fortunately, although not the actual rescue boat, Officer Lowe and his crew came around.

Rose saw the boat as it headed their way. "Jack!... look!"

He slowly turned his head and saw what she looked at. "A boat!"

"Yes! I think they've… come to rescue us!" Rose then tried to yell but couldn't because of the frigid night. "H….help!...hhhelp!...hhhelp!" It only came out loud enough for Jack to hear. "Jack!...I can't yell!"

As usual, Jack wanted to remain hopeful for Rose. "Look!...over there!... use that man's whistle! You can do it Rose!"

From there, Rose had to get back into the freezing Atlantic in an effort to survive. Getting back in that water was grueling because she had to re-experience the painful, chilling sea of death. "Oh God! This w….water is so….. r..r..relentless!" Rose shivered harshly as she hurried to the man with the whistle and pulled it out of his mouth. There was no time to be a germaphobe. Their lives were on the line. Rose took her deepest breath and blew as hard as she could as many times as she possibly could. Blowing that whistle made Rose more and more determined to blow harder and louder. It was all about surviving the cruel night and never giving up just like Jack had encouraged her all this time. This was truly going to be a night to remember.


	33. Salvation at Last

**Ch. 33 Salvation at Last**

When the Carpathia finally came, it was early sunrise. Jack and Rose stuck together like glue on the lifeboat they were rescued on. They were cramped together with all the other passengers and survived the night.

When Rose saw the rescue ship, she was so grateful that she had to express her emotions. "Oh praise God the rescue boat's here!"

"Yes! Thank you!" Jack exclaimed as he looked up at the sky.

Jack and Rose even shared a blanket they were given. The blanket represented the warmth of their love for each other. It was such a relief to finally see the sun again after a long, tragic nightmare.

Everyone was so glad to see daylight after seemingly forever. What everyone experienced last night will never be forgotten. It will be told to generations throughout history. Titanic will be one of the most famous stories ever told about the largest ocean linear in the world during its time. Seeing the Carpathia gave everyone on board a sense of safety. Never again would man's arrogance cause them to call a ship, "unsinkable." Upon arrival of the Carpathia meant salvation at last.


	34. A New Beginning

**Ch. 34 A New Beginning**

On the Carpathia, all the survivors reunited with their families and hugged and kissed. They mainly talked about the tragic night and what all they did. It was so amazing to be on another ship in morning daylight. The morning sun heated everyone up. Some families sat on the ground while others stood up and hung around. Children ran around playing and laughing in the glorious sun just like they did on the Titanic. Maids went around serving people as everything went back to normal. It was a new beginning for all the survivors.

Jack and Rose sat together on a bench as they still shared that warm blanket.

Rose leaned onto Jack while he had his arms wrapped around her. She looked up at Jack and said, "I wanna be with you Jack. You and only you. I love you Jack." She then took his right hand and kissed it.

Jack looked at Rose and smiled at her as he felt through her long, red hair. "I love you too Rose." He leaned in and tongue kissed her.

When they were done making out, Jack and Rose embraced each other in such joyous love. There was no one to break them apart. No one to tell them to move. No one to tell them what to do.

Rose couldn't have been happier. There was no one else on her mind. She was in the arms of the man who truly loved her and so with him. It was early in the morning on a new ship and love was definitely in the air. True love that is. She could stay in this position forever. Rose wasn't even thinking about her family. Wedding bells were on her mind.

Jack couldn't have been happier as well. He was with the woman of his dreams. He was glad that she was safe with him. No one was there to harm him nor her. It was the perfect time to make love.

And speaking of making love, Rose felt like going somewhere to have sex with Jack again. She was nailed once by Jack but didn't mind getting nailed again.


	35. Good Morning!

**Ch. 35 Good Morning!**

Meanwhile, while everyone was on board the new ship, some man needed to find something. But it wasn't a "something", it was more of a "someone". This strange man walked down the steps to enter the steerage part of the ship. It was a very bizarre place to look for someone, but he continued his journey. As the man walked around, he looked at every person he could possibly lay his eyes on.

The sea breeze was perfect for Jack and Rose as they enjoyed each other's company. It reminded them of when they were on the very tip of the bow of Titanic.

Rose closed her eyes and reimagined that scene. It was so romantic being alone together feeling the evening breeze. Rose got so relaxed that she drifted off to sleep right in Jack's warm arms. She was so happy that he was alive and well and close to her.

Seeing Rose fall asleep made Jack wanna hold her even tighter. He caressed her hair once again and pretty soon fell asleep his own self.

About 30 minutes later, a hand touched Rose. Rose giggled because she knew Jack was playing with her.

"Rose." said the voice very softly.

"Jack." she responded smiling without opening her eyes.

"Rose!" said the voice more urgently.

By the tone of his voice, it was serious. She opened her eyes and looked up at Jack. "What's wrong?"

But Jack had his eyes closed and was snoring. He was out of it. Was he talking in his sleep?

Rose then felt confused because how could he say her name and not be awake? That couldn't have been right. Something didn't seem right about this scenario. What was really going on?

"Come on!" said a familiar voice.

'Oh no! It can't be! It couldn't be! Is that who I think it is?' Rose didn't wanna think of his name nor even look at his face again. She looked down at the hand and felt so disgusted.

"You're coming with me!" he demanded squeezing her hand.

Rose built the courage to look up and finally see who it was and yes….. it was HIM! When Rose saw the man, she couldn't believe her eyes. 'He can't still be alive! Why is he still alive? He should have went down with the Titanic! I think I'm literally going to be sick now!' she thought to herself. "No!...I'm not going anywhere with you anymore!" Rose grabbed the man's hand and threw it off hers. She immediately shook Jack to wake him up as if it was an emergency and it was…at least for her. "Jack!"

Jack felt Rose shake him with such urgency that it bothered him. Wasn't everything fine on the new ship? Why was Rose acting so hectic on the Carpathia? So Jack sort of moaned as he woke up with frustration. How dare Rose interrupt his deep sleep. But if it was important to her, he was ready. Jack opened his eyes and looked at Rose. Before Jack could ask her 'what was wrong', he saw the man next to Rose and frowned. "Not you again!"

"Ah! Mr. Dawson! It's a pleasure to see you still alive with my fiancée!" he said so nonchalantly grabbing Rose again.

'A pleasure? What'd he mean by that? We're enemies here! Now all of a sudden he's friendly? And Rose is safe with me now. There's no way I'm going to let that bastard take her away from me!' he thought to himself. Jack then saw the man's hand on Rose. "Get your filthy hands off my woman!"

"I beg your pardon Mr. Dawson?" he said with a sly smile.

"Get off me!" Rose pushed him off her again.

"I said….get….your….filthy hands….off MY WOMAN!" Jack threw off the blanket and stood up.

"Now! Now! Mr. Dawson! You don't wanna start a quarrel, do you?" the man was still being polite. He noticed that people started looking at them.

"If you insist…Mr. Hockley." Jack said with the same nonchalant voice and with a fierce look.

Rose was excited to see Jack and Cal fight head on. It was amazing to have the man that she loved and truly loved her stand up for her. Watching a man stand up for her was such a turn on.

"I think you're truly mistaken Mr. Dawson but Rose is my fiancée and that's final!" Cal then dropped his politeness and threw the first punch.


	36. Final Fight

**Ch. 36 Final Fight**

The crowd gasped as they witnessed Cal throw the first punch. Everyone was so shocked about two people fighting after the sinking of the Titanic. This should be a happy moment. Who would dare fight on a cruise ship after a great tragedy?

Jack was punched in the mouth but it didn't affect him too much. He touched his lips, looked at the blood on his fingers, looked at Cal and then said, "Is that all you got punk?"

"You haven't seen anything yet Mr. Dawson." said Cal with a devious smile.

"Give me your best shot!" Jack taunted.

This time, instead of throwing one punch, Cal threw multiple punches.

Jack did the same to him.

The passengers watched in horror as the two men clobbered each other.

As they fought, they did some street fighting. Jack and Cal threw punches as if they were boxing.

Jack managed to grab Cal's shoulders and kick him 3 times in the stomach which lead him to fall.

But Cal, even though he was a jerk, was tough…maybe tougher than Jack. So he wasn't going down so easily. Cal got right back up and went at him again even harder. After the fall, Cal punched and kicked out of anger with full force. And because it was out of anger, it was non-stop as if he was a machine gun.

Jack did his best to dodge or deflect his attacks but unfortunately took on a lot of hits and was knocked down just like him. Jack was kicked in the stomach which caused him to fall.

Everyone gasped because he fell hard.

Cal let out an evil laugh as he watched Jack on the ground struggling to get back up. It gave him so much satisfaction. Certainly, this would make him give up.

Jack was growing tired from the intense fighting. He had a hard time getting back up. 'Am I going to waste my time fighting this fool? Can't he just accept the fact that Rose doesn't want to be with him anymore?' While Jack thought those thoughts, Cal grabbed and body slammed him.

That really made the crowd gasp because they figured 'hasn't he had enough?'

Even Rose was shocked and it was really starting to upset her.

Cal was really trying to kill the man. And if that wasn't upsetting enough, Cal had one more thing up his sleeve.

That body slam did it. Jack pretty much felt defeated. Maybe he really should throw in the towel. After all, Cal was a lot stronger than him. So as Jack struggled to get up, he gave Cal a menacing look and said, "You don't know when to quit, do you?"

Cal gave Jack his sneaky smile and finally replied with, "Neither do you Mr. Dawson. Rose is mine!" He then reached into his jacket, pulled out his gun and pointed it at Jack.

Immediately everyone screamed as all hell was about to break loose. They couldn't imagine what was about to happen.

Rose, knowing that Cal hated Jack, decided to jump in and interfere. "Noooooooo!" She got up and jumped on Cal's back.

Cal pulled the trigger and missed Jack by the hair.

Panic suddenly arose on the ship as if they were on the sinking Titanic again. When people heard gun fire that meant "game over" for anybody.

"Rose! You stupid wench!" yelled Cal out of anger. He was so close to killing Jack.

There was no way Rose was letting go of Cal. She wasn't about to let Cal kill the man that she loved…..not if she could help it. While on top of him, Rose tried to take his gun but Cal was too fast and too strong for her. Cal ended up throwing her down just like he did Jack.

Falling on the ground really hurt and reminded her of what happened to Jack. So she literally felt his pain….to a degree…..except she wasn't exhausted like him.

Just that one bullet made the master of arms and other bodyguards come out to handle the situation.

The situation was at its peak and would only escalate if not handled soon.

The bodyguards found the suspect with the weapon and disarmed him properly. They disabled Cal, got him on the ground and put him in handcuffs.

Jack, on the other hand, felt relieved. 'Thank God for Rose!' he thought to himself.

Seeing Jack's condition, Rose immediately forgot about Cal throwing her off him and rushed to his side to comfort him. "Jack!"

"Rose!" said Jack dropping to his knees in such gratitude.

Rose threw her arms around Jack and kissed him. "Oh I'm so glad you're alive!"

"Yeah! I'm glad you're alive too Rose!" he hugged and kissed her back.

They were so happy to be in each other's arms once again.

Cal was arrested and thrown into the brig.


	37. Now What?

**Ch. 37 Now What?**

Everyone stared at Jack and Rose after the big quarrel. 'Were they ok?' they thought. The passengers didn't know what to think. The man with the gun had been disarmed and arrested and Jack and Rose were left out in the opening. People looked at each other and whispered certain things. Should they go talk to them? Was everything ok with them? All of a sudden, different passengers began to slowly approach the couple and ask them if they were alright and other questions.

Jack and Rose felt like they were being interviewed, but they didn't mind. Now that Cal was out of the picture, everyone could relax again. Jack and Rose looked at each other like 'now what?'

"So now what Jack?" asked Rose smiling at Jack feeling relieved that Cal was gone for good.

Jack looked at Rose, grabbed her face with both hands and just kissed her. "Why don't you by my fiancée?" He looked her straight in the eye.

That one statement made her heart melt. 'Your fiancée? Of course I'll be your fiancée! As a matter of fact, I'm already your fiancée!' Rose thought to herself. "Why Jack, I'm already your fiancée!"

The two laughed together.

Cal was gone for good. He may not be dead but he certainly wasn't going to be in their way again. It was "the end" for Cal.


	38. Preparations

**Ch. 38 Preparations**

Soon after Jack and Rose decided to get married, they told everyone on board. The news spread quickly like a virus. Everyone seemed happy for them….all except for one. But anyhow, Jack and Rose were very excited about their engagement plan. All they had to do now was make preparations for it.

They planned to have their wedding within the next few months…..4 months to be exact. Now it won't take 4 months to sail from England to New York. But to cherish those memories, the lovely couple wanted their wedding to be on a cruise ship…..even if it meant landing at New York and then going back on the Carpathia.

As the days, weeks and first few months went by, Jack and Rose made their arrangements for their glorious day coming. Jack got a nice haircut, a slick tux and some fine jewelry. He looked really good for a 3rd class passenger. Rose, on the other hand, got a lavishing dress, a good hairdo and fine jewelry as well.

While time passed, both grew more and more excited about being together forever without the interference of Mr. Cal Hockley. Jack and Rose got a complete makeover and it was truly amazing. It was like an adventure with no end. Or perhaps a one-way ticket to Disneyland to stay forever. They couldn't wait to see each other on that final day.


	39. Women's Lounge

**Ch. 39 Women's Lounge**

The day finally came for the lovely couple to tie the knot for good. Each of them were in their cabins on the Carpathia getting dressed and making last minute preparations.

Three women helped prepare Rose for her wedding. Rose looked herself in the mirror and felt like the happiest girl in the world. She felt like the queen of the sea in the heart of the ocean. Rose was about to marry the man who truly loved her and truly made her happy regardless of his status. Jack may not have been rich nor a first-class passenger, but Jack doesn't give up so easily.

The 3 women who helped Rose were 3 maids; Hannah, Bailey and Crystal. Hannah, 47, fixed Rose's dress, Crystal, 28, did her hair and Bailey, 19, stayed in the background to run errands.

Rose had on her spectacular, wedding dress feeling like a queen. Her heart was pounding so fast like she was on drugs. As a matter of fact, Rose was so excited that she almost began to hallucinate. Rose imagined Jack standing in Bailey's position watching her get dressed. Tears began to run down her cheeks.

"There! There! It's going to be alright." said Hannah. She looked at Bailey to signal her to get the tissue off the drawer.

Bailey grabbed a couple tissues and handed them back to Hannah.

Hannah then handed them to Rose.

Rose took the tissues and wiped her tears. "I'm just so happy."

"I understand." said Crystal tying up Rose's hair. "I got married 2 years ago and I remember exactly how you're feeling right now."

Rose took a deep breath as a relief she wasn't the only one who felt that way.

"I remembered when I got married. After today your life will change forever!" comforted Hannah pulling the string in the back of Rose's dress. She went on telling her story about her wedding day.

Hannah's openness really surprised Rose. She couldn't imagine an ordinary maid talking about a wedding day in such detail. Even though it surprised her, Rose still appreciated the fact that Hannah was open and honest about the situation.

The girls laughed and really had a good time in the cabin. It was as if they bonded like sisters. They would probably make good brides' maids too even though Bailey didn't speak. It was certainly a good day to get married. It was the middle of August. It may not have been a typical, spring day in May. But hey, as long as Jack and Rose were happy, it shouldn't matter what month of the year their wedding was on.


	40. More Problems?

**Ch. 40 More Problems?**

The ladies certainly had a good time in the cabin like they were the best of friends. They almost forgot they were on board the Carpathia. But that was ok. When you're having fun, that's what's supposed to happen anyways.

After Hannah told her story, Rose's mother entered the cabin and closed the door behind her with a serious look on her face. "Ladies…..you're dismissed."

"Yes ma'am." they said in unison. They all stopped what they were doing and exited the room.

From there, Ruth took charge of Rose and began fixing her dress. "What's wrong with you Rose?"

Rose frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Why are you marrying that penniless, good for nothing, nobody? Haven't I raised you better than this? What do you see in that man? He has absolutely nothing to offer you! Cal would have made a much, better man!" said Ruth in her motherly tone.

That question infuriated Rose. How dare her mother bring this topic up on such a day like this! This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. So Rose turned around, looked her mother square in the eye and said, "You don't get it do you mother? Didn't you see what Cal tried to do to Jack a few months ago? I don't get you mother! This isn't about money! This isn't about being a first-class passenger! This is about true love and I don't think you see that! It doesn't matter if Jack is rich or poor, has the best hair style or what class passenger he is. Marriage is about being with someone you truly love. I'm marrying Jack mother whether you like it or not!" She turned right back around and looked herself in the mirror to finish off her hair.

Ruth was astonished. She couldn't believe how her daughter just responded. She came back in such a sassy way.

Rose deliberately disobeyed her mother. But it wasn't so much about being disobedient, it was more about Rose being an adult and making her own decisions. So did she really sass her mother? Maybe. But it was for her own future happiness. Besides, this was her life after all. Rose has to be the one to decide what's best for her.

Ruth couldn't control her daughter's life forever and it's time she realized that.


	41. Another Cinderella Story

**Ch. 41 Another Cinderella Story**

After her minor dispute with her mother, Rose was completely free from all her external distractions. At least that was what she had hoped. But now, it was time for her wedding. It was time to shine like the morning star!

Jack and Rose could finally be together for the rest of their lives and live happily ever after til death did they part.

As Rose walked down the hallway on the Carpathia, her heart pounded like a sledgehammer. Rose felt so enlightened that she was about to burst into tears but was able to hold them back for now. This was definitely a dream to become a reality and there was no one to stop it. Every step Rose took made her anxiety grow worse. The anticipation was killing her. She couldn't imagine how things would go from here.

What would Jack and Rose do after the wedding? What did their life look like ahead of them? What did the future hold for them?

At last Rose reached her destination and made a turn to a door keeper who happily opened the door for her.

"Good day to you Miss!" he said so kindly with a smile.

"Thank you sir!" she responded so politely. Rose walked inside and was greeted by a multitude of people smiling and a few who waved at her. Everyone waited for Rose to reunite with the man of her dreams. As Rose looked around she saw everyone who had survived Titanic along with the new people who were on the Carpathia. Seeing that brought Rose tears of joy. She never felt so special in her life. It was like being the star of her own life walking on the red carpet. She was finally making her own decisions without her mother's interference. Rose felt so alive to live her dream. Everything was just perfect! Rose kept walking and finally spotted him.

He was at the top of the grand staircase facing the wall.

When Rose saw Jack, she kept her eyes on him. 'This is it Jack! We'll finally be together forever!' she thought to herself.

After all Jack and Rose been through together, it was totally worth the wait.

By the time Rose hit the first step on the grand staircase, Jack felt her presence and turned around.

He looked at her with his infamous smile. His countenance was so welcoming. Jack felt the exact same way as her. He was more than happy to take her as his wife.

It was such a magical moment in both their lives. Nobody was there to ruin anything. Not Rose's mother and certainly not Cal. Dreams really do come true if you push through the problems.

When Rose met up with Jack, he held out his hand to take her in. From there, they shared the most important kiss in their lives. It was the kiss that caused the entire room to uproar in applause.

When they finally stopped, Jack looked at the crowd and proudly shouted. "Ladies and gentlemen! This is my wife!" He then picked her up and ran down the stairs.

It was a wild ride for Rose. She wrapped both arms around his neck for safety. "Whoa Jack!"

"You're in for a wild ride today baby!" said Jack smiling at her.

The crowd followed the newlyweds until they were off ship. Everyone was so happy for them as they continued to clap. It was the start of a brand, new life for the two.

"I'm king of the world!" yelled Jack so joyously still carrying Rose.

"Wooooo! Yeah baby!" Rose yelled with him with her hands up in the air.

The couple were in New York ready to start a brand, new life together. This certainly was another Cinderella story!


End file.
